the 101st hunger games
by JMS135
Summary: 26 tributes take on the hunger games which one will win, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour


**hey everybody today's the day I make my story of the 101st hunger games **

**enjoy!**

Today is the day the 101st hunger games is coming today and 26 tribute have been chosen to do it, since their are 13 districts a boy and a girl has been chosen in each district, in district 1 the two taking on the hunger games are Aaron and Bethany, in district 2 Charles and Donna, in district 3 Ethan and Francine, in district 4 gramme and Haley, in district 5 Ian and Jeanette, in district 6 kyle and Laura, in district 7 Matthew and Natalie, in district 8 Oscar and Patty, in district 9 Quinton and Rebecca, in district 10 Samuel and Tamara, in district 11 Unwin and violet, in district 12 William and X-rose, and in in district 13 yo-men and Zoe.

they got prepared to battle, by the end of 10 days, 25 of these tributes will die and one will survive, who will that tribute, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour.

**DAY 1**

the 26 tributes waited around the ring waiting to get in the ring to grab things to keep them living like, spears, swords, bow and arrows,shields fruit, meat, water, bread, milk and medicine. they have to wait for the horn to sound so they can got in the ring, any any of them go in earlier that person vaporises to dust, they all waited and they think its taking a long time, a few seconds later** honk **the horn sounded and they started to get the supplies, while they grab the weapons some tributes are attacking, a minute later the tributes started to spread out and attack each other leaving four dead tributes still in the ring, so now four tribute have died and that leaves 22 tributes left, the four tributes that died are...

William: district 12-26th place

Samuel: district 10-25th place

Matthew: district 7-24th place

laura: district 6-23rd place

during the spread out their was not much alliances and some people in that alliance can't be trusted so they did every tribute for em self, through out the end of the day and while the night struck some people are asleep some people are hiding to go to sleep so they won't get killed, some are still awake to kill their opponents or keeping an eye out so they can still live, and throughout the whole night only only person died cause of getting killed by another tribute in their sleep, now with another tribute dead their are now 21 tributes left, the tribute that died during the first night of the 101st hunger games is...

yo-men: district 13-22nd place

**DAY 2 **

during the 2nd day, some tributes are setting booby-traps to kill their opponents quicker, the traps are digging a hole, net traps and traps that involves the tribute finding something like food anywhere that have been stuffed with a few night-lock berries inside, during night time, none of the traps have been set off so they may get destroyed, but unfortunately one of the tributes was starving and thought the night-lock berries are safe, so that person ate the berry and then the tribute died before the berry reached its stomach, now with another tribute gone that's 20 tributes left, the tribute that died because of eating a night-lock berry is

Ian: district 5-21st place

**DAY 3**

since the third day came throughout morning till night some people are hiding up on trees to attack people below, and throughout the game most people are starving so the creators place a pile of supply's in the ring where they started the game but that has been booby trapped by mines so they have to go across stepping stones to get the weapons, supply's and protection if any of them touch the ground then the mines will blow em up. throughout day 3 one tribute died by getting killed by another tribute, one tribute died of starvation, and one died by dropping one of the supply's cause them to touch the ground causing that tribute to also get blown up, so that's three tributes dead and only 17 tributes left, the three tributes that died on day three are

Ethan: district 3-20th place

Oscar: district 8-19th place

Rebecca: district 9 18th place

**DAY 4**

so while the tributes start continuing on battling, we should have a recap.

the 9 tributes that are dead now in order are William, Samuel, Matthew, Laura, yo-men, Ian, Ethan, Oscar and Rebecca.

the 17 tributes still alive are Aaron and Bethany both from district 1, both Charles and Donna from district 2, Francine from district 3, both gramme and Haley from district 4, Jeanette from district 5, kyle from district 6, Natalie from district 7, patty from district 8, Quinton from district 9, Tamara from district 10, both unwin and violet from district 11, X-rose from district 12 and Zoe from district 13. only six boys left and eleven girls.

by the end of the day, only one tribute died by getting pushed off a hill landing on its head by another tribute, with another tribute gone we now have 16 tributes left, the tribute that got thrown off the cliff is...

Quinton: district 9-17th place

and the tribute that pushed him off is unwin.

**DAY 5**

its been 5 days and 16 tributes are still alive while 10 of them are now dead, but today those booby traps made in day 2 have been set off causing two tributes to die, one tribute died in daytime by falling in a pit while another tribute killed it, and anther died during night by getting caught in a net, now with two tributes dead we now have 14 tributes left, the two tributes that died by the traps are...

Bethany: district 1-16th place

Patty: district 8-15th place

**DAY 6**

another days been and 14 tributes are still alive, the creators of the gama decide to make the game end by sending a creature in the arena to kill the tributes only in the next day,in the rules of the game is that in day 10 if more than one tributes are still alive then a death match will be competed for them to reveal the winner of the 101st hunger games, by day 6 only 3 start attacking each other causing all three of them to die, now with three tributes dead we now have 11 tributes left, the three tributes that died by attacking each other are...

Natalie: district 7-14th place

Violet: district 11-13th place

X-rose: district 12-12th place

**DAY 7**

its been a week and 15 tributes are dead and now 11 tributes are still alive, who-ever the winner would be it won't be from district 12, district 9, district 8, and district 7, the districts that still have two tributes are district 2 and district 4, the creators of the game decided to send the creatures in now but only for a day now that cause a big strike cause today now five tributes have died because of the creatures, and nobody is killing anybody today, so after they got rid of the creature the remaining tributes were safe for now, now with five tributes gone we now have 6 tributes left., the five tributes that got killed by the creature are...

kyle: district 6-11th place

Tamara: district 10-10th place

Aaron: district 1-9th place

Unwin: district 11-8th place

Haley: district 4-7th place

**DAY 8**

two days left till the death match and six tributes are still alive, the names of the tributes still alive are: Charles, Donna, Francine, gramme, Jeanette and Zoe, they all are separated but then they met again and are about to battle it out tonight, Donna vs Francine, Charles vs gramme, and Jeanette vs Zoe, their were no weapons or protection in this fight so its just punching, kicking, scratching, screaming, with a lot of bruises and cut and blood, the fight kept on going, until.

**DAY 9**

yes you guessed it this fight lasted a whole day, but if this fight keeps on going then the winner of the hunger games would also die to, suddenly Zoe punched Jeanette in the head so hard it fell off so she dead and before anything else happened, the fight ended then looked at the headless tribute then Francine fainted landing her head on a stick causing her to die, then it turned dark since the fight lasted a long time, before anyone could say anything Zoe grabbed a dagger and pointed it at Donna and she told the boys not to move or Donna dies but since Donna is Charles girlfriend he moved forward to save her but it was to late Zoe stabbed Donna's neck with the dagger causing her to fall to her death.

Jeanette: district 5-6th place

Francine: district 3- 5th place

Donna: district 2- 4th place

**DAY 10**

while it was 4 o'clock in the morning Charles tries to kill Zoe for killing his girlfriend, since those two are battling they decided to let gramme make a choice on who to kill so gramme had to either kill Charles or Zoe and either the other take him on in the death match, so he decided...to kill Zoe.

Zoe: district 13-3rd place

that only left two people left, Charles and gramme, morning came the time to do the death match but the two remaining tributes decided to screw the death match and were both about to eat the night-lock berries until the game creators decided that the winners of the 101th hunger games is Charles from district 2 and gramme from district 4.

after that Charles and gramme have a great friendship, and Charles left district 2 to spend the rest of his life with gramme in district 4.

Charles and gramme: district 2 and district 4-tied.

**THE END**

**please don't flame me I just spent the entire night finishing this now I finished, so the games a draw, hope you enjoyed the story happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour.**


End file.
